Shackles are used in many situations but the present invention is concerned with a shackle that is used to support a load.
In certain load carrying situations there can be a requirement to jettison a load quickly, for example where a load is supported from a crane that is itself mounted on a water borne vessel, sudden changes in wave conditions can result in a situation where the load must be jettisoned.
Shackles having pins that may be removed under load are known. Typically, an actuator in the form of a hydraulic ram is provided to pull the shackle pin out of its housing in the shackle. One problem with this type of arrangement is that the load is carried directly by the hydraulic ram.
It would be desirable to provide a quick release shackle which may be released when the shackle is under load.